Attracted Kyung
by kinongjbz7
Summary: "You're so cold kyung but I love you " Banyak cara yang dilakukan kai agar Kyungsoo tidak cuek dan bersikap dingin, walaupun cara itu tampak memalukan baginya. [Kaisoo yaoi exo pair] hope you like it guys :D
1. Chapter 1

Suara alarm membangunkan kyungsoo dari istana mimpinya, kyungsoo segara mendudukkan dirinya dan segera mematikan alarm di handphonenya karena takut membuat chanyeol dan kai roomate nya terbangun.

Saat kyungsoo hendak turun dari kasurnya, matanya memicing untuk mendapatkan fokusnya pada sebuah benda asing yang berada di atas meja nakasnya, karna setahu kyungsoo di atas meja nakasnya hanya ada sebuah novel dan buku mewarnai pemberian fansnya.

Lalu dia mengambil benda itu - _yang ternyata sekotak susu rasa pisang kesukaannya_ -

Lalu membaca post it yang tertempet disana dan membaca tulisannya

 _Have a good day_

 _My sweetie_

 _Hate you Do kyungsoo :*_

Kyungsoo membaca tulisan tersebut dengan jarak yang sangat dekat karena rabunnya sudah sangat parah, lalu dia meremas-remas post-it itu lalu membuangnya ke kolong kasur nya.

Ia tak memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang pengirim misterius susu pisang itu dia malah langsung meminum susunya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Tanpa melihat kalau kai yang merupakan roomatenya itu sebenarnya sudah terbangun dari tadi.

Kai cemberut melihat perilaku yang menurutnya terlalu cuek untuk orang yang imut seperti kyungsoo

"Padahal aku membuat tulisan itu serapi mungkin, tapi malah kau buang begitu saja kyung.. You're so cold huft." ucap jongin sambil mengambil remasan post-it yang kyungsoo buat lalu di mencoba merapihkan post-it itu ke bentuk semula walaupun sedikit robek karna jongin terlalu memaksakan, lalu ia tempel post it itu di diary nya dan dia menulis sesuatu di bawahnya

 _Sunday morning,_

 _Mendapat sebuah heart attack karna dia begitu dingin_

 _Tak memiliki perasaan! Huft.. Tapi aku menyukainya haha_

 _Fighting Kim Jongin you can get kyungsoo heart . :*_

Setelah menulis kai lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berniat menyusul kyungsoo ke ruang tamu agar bisa lebih puas memandangi wajah pujaan hatinya, Do kyungsoo Vocalist EXO yang menurutnya cuek itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan membuat chanyeol yang berbagi ranjang bertingkat dengannya itu kaget dan membuat handphone yang ia pegang terjatuh untung chanyeol masih terduduk di kasurnya jadi handphonenya tidak berbenturan dengan lantai.

Ia memperhatikan jongin yang terlihat sangat murung, matanya mengikuti arah jalan jongin yang ternyata dia memilih untuk berdiam di balkon kamar mereka.

Chanyeol yang notabenenya sedang terduduk di kasurnya langsung turun dari tempatnya - karena chanyeol tidur di bagian atas ranjang bertingkat itu dan jongin dan di bagian bawah/?- dan berniat mendekati jongin dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aaarrrgghhh" teriak jongin frustasi sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu sempat kaget dan dibuat bingung dengan keadaan jongin pagi ini

" Ya.. Gwaenchana ?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu jongin. Lalu dia berdiri disebelah jongin

Jongin menengok kearah chanyeol dan menatap chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan kata sedikitpun

Flashback

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya dia berniat untuk ke ruang tamu tapi dia tak melihat siapapun di sana jadi dia memutuskan untuk menuju dapur karna dia mendengar suara kyungsoo disana tapi dia sedang berbicara pada siapa, sekarang baru jam 5 pagi dan para member pasti belum terbangun dari tidur indahnya, karena biasanya kyungsoo lah member pertama yang terbangun dan disusul dia di posisi kedua.

Jongin menganggap kondisi itu sebagai sebuah kebetulan yang sering terjadi. Mungkin jongin dan kyungsoo ditakdirkan untuk saling mengikuti seperti tanggal lahir yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari dan sekarang waktu dimana mereka sudah terjaga dan siap memulai hari pun mereka saling mengikuti, sekali lagi itu hanya persepsi seorang jongin yang terobsesi pada kyungsoo roomatenya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku mendapat susu pisang misterius"

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengarkan kyungsoo me-mention susu pisang pemberiannya, itu berarti kyungsoo menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang menarik walaupun jongin tak pernah lupa akan post-it yang di remas-remas oleh kyungsoo.

"..."

"Haha, aku tak mungkin bisa keracunan susu pisang, karena aku sudah terkena racun cintamu :p"

'Apa dia mencoba untuk merayu seseorang?' Ucap jongin dalam hati

"..."

"Okelah sayang, sampai bertemu jam 9 nanti. Love you" ucap kyungsoo lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya

Jongin membeku seketika saat mendengar perkataan kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat mood jongin turun.

Lalu jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil minum di kulkas

"Morning" sapa kyungsoo

"Hmm" singkat jongin lalu menyimpan gelas yang iya gunakan untuk minum tadi ke meja dan jangan lupakan cara jongin menyimpan gelas itu. Itu bisa saja disebut sebagai menghancurkan gelas daripada dengan menyimpan gelas, itu membuat kyungsoo terdiam.

Saat melihat jongin berlalu membuatnya garuk-garuk kepala ditambah suara bantingan pintu yang bisa kyungsoo pastikan itu adalah kelakuan jongin.

Flashback off

Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan jongin. Jongin yang merasa ditertawakan hanya mendengus

"Wajar kau marah, mana mungkin kau akan baik baik saja saat orang yang kau sukai berteleponan dengan roomatemu sendiri kan ? Aku pun pasti akan marah" ucap chanyeol mencoba menghibur jongin

Alis jongin berkerut mendengar perkataan chanyeol. Karena chanyeol tampaknya salah mengambil kesimpulan akan hal yang ia ceritakan tadi

"Mungkin sebaliknya hyung"

"Sebaliknya ?"

"Ya sebaliknya aku yang marah pada orang yang berteleponan dengan roomateku sendiri"

Ujar jongin sambil menampakkan senyum miringnya pada chanyeol. Lalu jongin membisikkan sesuatu pada chanyeol

"..."

"MWO?!"

"Ssssttt... Diamlah hyung" kikik jongin

"Itu tak lucu jongin"

"Aku memang sedang tidak melucu hyung, aku memang menyukai kyungsoo hyung"

BRAKKK! DUAGGH BRUKKK!

Jongin dan chanyeol membeku saat mendengar suara keributan diluar sana.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin dan chanyeol menatap satu sama lain lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi

.

.

Jongin tak berani membuka pintu karena takut kalau suara gaduh itu berasal dari kyungsoo yang bisa saja mendengar percakapannya dengan chanyeol

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol pada sehun dan baekhyun pasalnya pada saat chanyeol membuka pintu ia melihat mereka yang sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil mengaduh kesakitan

"Kami..."

Flashback

Saat baekhyun dan sehun bermain uno bersama manager hyung+lay di kamar lay hyung mereka dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras sekali, lalu karena mereka penasaran, mereka izin pada manager hyung juga lay untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Saat mereka keluar dari kamar suasana sangat hening mereka makin bingung berasal dari mana suara tadi. Karna tak menemukan clue yang berarti mereka memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil tutup panci untuk membangunkan suho hyung yang menjadi kebo akhir-akhir ini. Mereka melihat kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan headset tertempet di telinganya,karena tak mau mengganggu mereka langsung mengambil tutup panci lalu

Berlalu.

.

.

"Kajja sehun-ah" ajak baekhyun sambil membawa tutup panci

"Ayo hyung"

.

.

Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya bersama suho hyung dengan perlahan saat baekhyun dan sehun melihat suho hyung mereka langsung membuka mulut mereka kaget.

"Suho hyung?" Tanya sehun

Suho yang merasa terpanggil langsung menengokkan kepalanya. Langsung ia menghapus airmatanya lalu berdiri menghadap ke arah baekhyun dan sehun

"Hyung kau menangis?" Tanya sehun sambil menahan tawanya

'Suho hyung menangis karna menonton.. Barbie kkk'Kata baekhyun dalam hati

Merasa ditertawakan suho langsung mendekat kearah mereka berdua, mendorong sehun supaya keluar sedangkan baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang sehun jadi saat sehun terdorong, baekhyun tak sengaja tutup panci pun terjatuh dan baekhyun pun ikut terjatuh karna ternyata dorongan suho hyung pada sehun sangat kuat dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh bersama yang menimbulkan suara

BRAKK DUAKK! BRUK!

Dan seiring dengan suara itu pintu kamar suho hyung pun tertutup.

Flashback end

Chanyeol dan kai yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

'Syukurlah berarti pembicaraan aku dan chanyeol hyung tak terdengar siapapun' ucap kai dalam hati

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 8.30 pagi , jongin memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Di ruang tamu hanya ada kai,lay,baekhyun,sehun dan d.o mereka memutuskan bermain tod tapi kyungsoo tak ikut karna dia akan ada acara sebentar lagi. Jongin ikut bermain game pun agar bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan tapi ternyata dari tadi dia memandangi handphone terus. Jongin hanya bisa mendengus

.

.

Kyungsoo pamit untuk pergi keluar sebentar beberapa menit yang lalu, jongin yang mendengar itu langsung gatal ingin cepat menyusul kyungsoo tapi ia menunggu sebentar dan bermain tod dulu.

5 menit berlalu dan jongin memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul, ia pamit ke baekhyun lay dan sehun untuk ke kamar sebentar. Selang beberapa menit jongin keluar dengan celana jins juga jaket milik chanyeol lalu dia tampak sedang menerima telepon

"Ya jongin mau kemana kau?" Tanya lay

"Hyung aku keluar dulu urgent! Oke pay" kata jongin lalu menempelkan handphonenya ditelinga.

"Gayanya urgent haha" ledek baekhyun

"Sudah sudah kkk"kata lay

"Ayo lanjut todnya" sambung sehun

.

.

.

Jongin menengok kanan dan kiri siapa tahu kyungsoo masih ada disana, dan ternyata tebakannya benar kyungsoo masih disekitar sini. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari supermarket membawa sekantong belanjaan.

Jongin yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti kyungsoo pelan-pelan dari belakang

'Sebenarnya dia mau bertemu siapa? Pake sayang sayang pula' ungkapnya kesal

.

.

Langkah jongin berhenti saat kyungsoo masuk ke sebuah panti asuhan. Jongin bingung sebenarnya tapi dia bisa apa, dia tak mungkin menghampiri kyungsoo bisa-bisa kyungsoo memarahinya jadi dia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik gerbang masuk.

Selang beberapa lama kyungsoo terlihat sedang bermain ayunan bersama seorang anak kecil, dia tertawa bersama anak kecil itu. Jongin pun ikut tersenyum melihat kyungsoo nya tertawa puas seperti itu. Lalu saat jongin mengintip tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya orang itu

jongin yang merasa ditepuk punggungnya pun langsung membalikkan badannya

"Ah josonghamnida noona aku hanya melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain disana, aku tak bermaksud jahat" tutur jongin sambil gemeteran

"ahh kalau begitu masuk saja jangan disini, aku jinan anak ibu panti disini" tawarnya

"Aniya aku disini saja" tolak jongin

"Yasudah kalau begitu kami masuk dulu"

"Ne"

'Aigoo jantungku hampir copot' ucap nya dalam hati sambil mengelus dada

.

.

.

"Aku kira hyung tak akan kesini" kata anak kecil itu pada kyungsoo

"Kan hyung sudah bilang di telepon tadi kalau hyung akan kesini tepat jam 9 hehe"

"Iya yah hehe"

"Oh iya jinan noona kemana?"

"Jinan noona tadi dijemput wonho hyung tapi aku tak tahu mereka kemana, ah itu mereka hyung" tunjuk won soo pada jinan dan wonho yang sedang berpegangan tangan

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menghembuskan nafas kasar

"Hyung wae?" Tanya won soo

"Gwaenchana, kajja kita main bola" ajak kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Apa kyungsoo hyung menyukai jinan anak pemilik panti asuhan ini ? Apa jangan jangan kyungsoo hyung suka sama orang yang di sebelah wanita itu? Aihh jangan sampai kyungsoo hyung harus dan hanya harus menyukaiku"

.

.

jongin kembali lagi dari supermarket untuk membeli susu pisang kesukaan kyungsoo tapi ia bingung bagaimana memberikannya. Lalu tak berapa lama ada anak perempuan sekitar 8 tahun yang akan masuk ke panti itu lalu cepat-cepat jongin menarik tas gadis kecil itu

"Wae? Kau mau menculik ku?"Tanya anak itu karna melihat penampilan jongin yang seperti penjahat Karna memakai masker,topi dan jaket milik chanyeol yang terlihat hanya matanya saja

"Aniya, aku ingin minta bantuanmu, tolong berikan susu kotak ini pada hyung yang disitu yang sedang bermain bola sama anak kecil itu oke?"

"Arraseo, tapi bayarannya mana ?" Kata gadis kecil itu

"Aigoo " lalu jongin memberi satu batang coklat

Lalu anak itu pun masuk dan memberikan susu kotak itu pada kyungsoo, jongin melihat kyungsoo sedang membaca post it yang tertempel disana. Jongin langsung joget-joget tak jelas.

.

.

.

"Oppaa ini ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk memberi ini" ucap anak itu sambil memberikan susu kotaknya pada kyungsoo

"Nuguya?"

"Molla.. Dia seperti penjahat, dah oppa, won soo" anak itu berlalu menuju panti

 **'Jangan sampai kelelahan :D susu ini bisa memberimu energi hihi fighting!'**

Kyungsoo melihat kearah gerbang, ia melihat seseorang sedang berjoget tak jelas lalu ia juga melihat orang itu tiba-tiba terdiam saat dia tertangkap basah oleh kyungsoo

.

.

Jongin terdiam saat kyungsoo menatap kearahnya,dia harus bagaimana?bagaimana kalau kyungsoo mengenalinya, tapi jongin teringat kalau kyungsoo memiliki minus jadi kyungsoo harus menggunakan kacamata bila melihat hal yang jauh-jauh dan kyungsoo tidak sedang menggunakan kacamata.

Jadi jongin dalam zona aman untuk saat ini.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kyungsoo akan pulang dari mengunjungi panti tersebut, membuat jongin sedikit bosan dan pegal karna dia terus-terusan berdiri semenjak tadi.

Jongin pun memilih untuk memesan ramen instant di sebuah mini market karna tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memakan ramen, selagi ia menunggu ramen pesanannya ia duduk di bangku yang ada di sana, jongin sempat berfikir bagaimana kalau dia kepergok nunna fans bahwa dia sedang menikmati ramen disini bisa-bisa ia dikerubuti fans dan kehilangan jejak kyungsoo nya karna sibuk menghindar dari nunna fans. Tapi fikiran yang membuatnya bingung itu hilang saat ramen pesanannya datang, jongin duduk di kursi sebelah kiri jadi dia bisa melihat kalau-kalau saja kyungsoo nya pulang .

Jongin makan dengan focus yang terbagi dua karena saat ia makan ia selalu menengok kearah jalan untuk mengecek situasi, membuat kasir di mini market itu menatapnya curiga.

"kau pasti takut fans melihatmu sedang makan disini ya?" Tanya kasir itu ada jongin

"ne?" jongin berhenti menengok keluar lalu menatap kasir itu

"apa jangan-jangan kau memang sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang?"

"sebenarnya keduanya benar .. haha aku lupa kalau aku sedang menyamar " ujar jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"ku kira seorang artis tidak mungkin terkena penyakit lupa"

"mungkin karna aku takut ketahuan jadi aku melupakan hal penting, itu lumrah terjadi haha" jongin menjawab sambil tertawa garing

.

.

.

"apa itu D.O exo? Aigoo benar itu dia" monolog kasir itu

' _mwo?'_ batin jongin tak percaya

Jongin yang sedang makan pun langsung melihat kearah pintu masuk, ia langsung melotot dan terbatuk-batuk karna tersedak kuah ramennya lalu dia bersembunyi dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dan menutup kepalanya dengan topi jaket yang ia pakai, lalu ia pura-pura tertidur. Kasir itu mengabaikan kelakuan jongin yang menurutnya aneh itu, jadi langsung saja ia membenarkan penampilannya saat ada seseorang membuka pintu mini market.

.

"osseo osseyo~" sapa kasir itu

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum ramah dan sukses membuat pipi si kasir itu merona karnanya.

.

.

"berapa semua?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menyimpan barang beliannya di meja kasir

"eum… jadi 9000 won" jawab kasir itu sambil memberikan sekantong belanjaan pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun memberi selembar uang pecahan 10.000 won lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan minimarket, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan si kasir karna belum menyerahkan kembaliannya.

Jongin langsung berbangun dari persembunyiannya saat mendengar suara kasir yang memanggilnya

"hey, kau tinggal satu rumah dengan d.o exo kan ?" Tanya kasir itu pada jongin

"ah.. iya kenapa?" Tanya balik jongin sambil membenarkan rambutnya

"ini tolong berikan uang kembalian ini padanya"

"bayarkan saja untuk ramen yang aku beli, aku kan belum membayarnya.." tawar jongin

"ah oke baiklah"

"oh iya tadi d.o pulang kearah mana ? " tanya jongin saat dia akan membuka pintu

Jongin langsung mengangguk saat kasir itu menunjuk ke arah kiri

' _akhirnya dia pulang juga'_ kata jongin dalam hati

.

.

.

Jongin menelusuri jalan sambil menyimpan ke dua tangannya di saku jaketnya, dia berada di belakang kyungsoo saat ini meskipun berjarak sedikit jauh supaya kyungsoo tak curiga. Tapi ke santaian jongin membuntuti kyungsoo hanya berangsur sekejap mata karna kini kyungsoo nya sepertinya dalam bahaya, Jongin langsung berlari karna ia melihat kyungsoo nya didekati 3 orang,1 wanita dan 2 pria yang menggunakan seragam lalu menarik kyungsoo ke sebuah tempat ia melihat kyungsoo memberontak tapi tetap saja kyungsoo tak bisa terlepas karna kyungsoo itu sangat kecil dibandingkan 2 orang laki-laki yang menariknya yang mengamankannya dikedua sisi lalu si wanita berjalan di depan mereka

.

Jongin menendang punggung 2 laki-laki itu hingga membuat dua laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan jongin itu terjatuh dan melepaskan kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia takut tapi ini demi kyungsoo nya. Kyungsoo langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karna digenggam erat oleh kedua orang itu, wanita yang berada di depannya tadi langsung kabur saat melihat dua temannya ditendang orang bermasker itu yang sebenarnya jongin itu.

Saat melihat wanita itu kabur Kyungsoo beralih melihat dua orang yang memegangnya tadi sedang memukuli seseorang kyungsoo langsung mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon polisi.

.

.

saat polisi sudah membawa 2 orang tadi ke kantor kyungsoo membawa orang yang dipukuli 2 orang tadi ke rumah sakit untuk pertolongan pertama, karna sepertinya orang itu pingsan saking lemahnya sekalian ucapan terima kasih karna telah menolongnya dari orang-orang jahat.

.

.

"jongin-ah mianhae.." gumam kyungsoo saat melihat jongin tertidur dengan wajah penuh lebam

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu itu jongin karna insiden susu kotak yang ia dapat saat bermain bola bersama won soo pagi tadi.

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Oppaa ini ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk memberi ini" ucap anak itu sambil memberikan susu kotaknya pada kyungsoo

"Nuguya?"

"Molla.. Dia seperti penjahat, dah oppa, won soo" anak itu berlalu menuju panti

.

 _ **'Jangan sampai kelelahan :D susu ini bisa memberimu energi hihi fighting!'**_

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo melihat kearah gerbang, ia melihat seseorang sedang berjoget tak jelas lalu ia juga melihat orang itu tiba-tiba terdiam saat dia tertangkap basah oleh kyungsoo,

Saat kyungsoo memergokinya orang itu langsung pergi entah kemana,kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"wonsoo-ya kau tahu siapa yang tadi berjoget-joget disana?" Tanya kyungsoo pada wonsoo

"molla, mungkin orang gila" jawab wonsoo polos

"ah.. coba kau tanyakan pada haera yang membawakan susu ini untuk hyung.." suruh kyungsoo

"arraseo hyung"

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian wonsoo duduk disebelah kyungsoo dan memberitahu informasi yang ia dapat dari haera

"kata haera, orang itu seperti penjahat tapi katanya itu kai exo sebenarnya haera tak boleh memberikan informasi ini karna kai hyung sudah memberinya coklat" jelas wonsoo panjang lebar

"terus kenapa dia memberi tahu padamu?"

"aku menjanjikan hadiah padanya hyung"

"hadiah ?"

"ya.. aku mencium pipinya hyung hehe" tawanya garing

"aish kau ini hadiah macam apa itu " kyungsoo langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya

.

.

' _jongin? Berarti susu kotak yang ada di nakas itu juga dari jongin ?'_ tayanya dalam hati lalu ia tersenyum.

"gomawo wonsoo-ya" ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan eyes smilenya.

.

.

Selesai mengunjungi wonsoo, kyungsoo berniat membeli snack untuk ia makan dijalan, saat hendak membayar kyungsoo melihat orang yang sepertinya sedang tertidur tapi masih terdapat sisa ramen di mejanya itu

' _mungkin ia kekenyangan sampai tertidur seperti itu'_ gumam kyungsoo

' _mungkinkah orang itu jongin?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar dari mini market

Karna penasaran kyungsoo terdiam di sebelah mini market itu, saat ia melihat orang yang tadi tertidur itu terbangun dan membenarkan rambutnya, kyungsoo melihat rambut pinknya dan ia yakin kalau itu memang jongin, kyungsoo tertawa lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"kenapa mesti bersembunyi segala? Padahal kau sudah ketahuan" kyungsoo bermonolog

'

'

'

Saat ia ditarik 2 orang tak dikenalpun kyungsoo berharap jongin menolongnya karna ia tahu jongin mengikutinya dari belakang karna ia melihat siluet jongin saat kyungsoo melewati jajaran toko yang memiliki kaca yang memanjang sepanjang jalan.

Dan ternyata harapannya terkabul karna ada seseorang yang menendang 2 orang yang menggenggam erat tangannya sampai memerah itu dan ia yakin itu jongin.

Kyungsoo terduduk sambil memegangi tangannya yang memerah, sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat jongin dipukuli begitu, ia sangat ingin membantu jongin tapi ia berfikir sedikit drama itu mungkin lebih baik, kalau ia membantu jongin nanti yang jadi pahlawan bukannya jongin tapi kyungsoo, lalu ia kan berpura-pura tak mengenal jongin, jadi saat dia melihat jongin membuka maskernya dia bakalan pura-pura kaget dan kyungsoo juga ingin meihat wajah kaget jongin. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, saat polisi membawa pergi 2 orang itu, ia melihat jongin pingsan karna dipukuli habis-habisan. Dan kyungsoo menyesal jongin terluka karnanya.

.

.

.

 _Flashback off_

Jongin akhirnya siuman, ia meringis saat badannya terasa sakit semua

"jangan banyak bergerak jongin-ah" perintah seseorang pada jongin

' _suara itu? Apa itu suara kyungsoo hyung? Seolma., oh my… NOOO~'_ Teriak jongin dalam hati lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

Jongin akhirnya siuman, ia meringis saat badannya terasa sakit semua

"jangan banyak bergerak jongin-ah" perintah seseorang pada jongin

' _suara itu? Kyungsoo hyung, oh my… NOOO~'_ Teriak jongin dalam hati lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu jongin pelan

"a-aniyo hyung.." elak jongin

Seketika hening menyelimuti mereka berdua

.

"jongi-/hyun-" ucap mereka berbarengan

"hmm… kau dulu saja hyung"

"arraseo, anu .. itu gomawo untuk semuanya jongin-ah" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah jongin

' _aigoo… aigoo hyung don't smile at me~ aaaaa… '_ batin jongin

Jongin berusaha menetralkan suaranya juga raut wajahnya, jangan sampai kyungsoo melihat wajah kesenangan jongin karna disenyumin seorang do kyungsoo.

"hmm.. ini tak seperti apa yang k-kau ba-bayangk-kan hyung, y-ya bukan " jelas jongin

"memang apa yang aku bayangkan? "Tanya kyungsoo pura-pura bingung

"a-ah aniya, lupakan saja hyung, hehe" jongin tertawa garing

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur Jongin sebenarnya malu pada dirinya sendiri, apalagi pada kyungsoo. Karna bisa-bisanya dia pingsan saat dipukuli 2 orang itu, sungguh itu diluar dari dugaan jongin. Sebenarnya jongin pernah sekali bertengkar sampai pukul-pukulan dengan sehun karna masalah jemuran tapi kali ini beda ntah kenapa kekuatan nya malah hilang entah kemana, padahal kan kalau melindungi pujaan hati pasti energy pun akan datang dengan tak terduga seiring tingginya rasa ingin melindungi pujaan hatinya, apakah cintanya pada kyungsoo masih lemah? Sehingga dia malah terlihat lemah dihadapan kyungsoo, jongin tak habis fikir pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin sudah tau siapa dan apa motif para pelaku yang melakukan perbuatan tak menyenangkan bagi kyungsoo itu, menurut informasi yang didapatkan kyungsoo dari polisi, mereka adalah fans dari kyungsoo yang ingin menculiknya karna mereka sangat gemas pada kyungsoo. Sebenarnya jongin ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan kyungsoo itu, pasalnya kalau jongin berada di posisi fans itu pun dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menculik kyungsoo. tapi ia tak mau membuat mood kyungsoo hilang begitu saja,jelaslah jongin harus menikmati quality timenya bersama kyungsoo. karna jongin tahu kalau kyungsoo itu paling tidak suka di tertawakan karna hal yang menyangkut dirinya, jadi jongin hanya mengangguk dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan kyungsoo.

.

.

"Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan hyung ? apa ada yang luka?" Tanya jongin

"pergelangan tangan ku saja, sudah ku obati kok, j-jjan~" jawab kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kedua pergelangan tangannya pada jongin

"aaahh.. serius?" jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

' _padahal aku ingin memegang tangannya, tapi tangannya malah terluka.. sialan anak-anak itu beraninya ngambil start duluan'_ batin jongin geram

.

.

.

Jongin pulang ke dorm bersama kyungsoo yang memapahnya karna jongin memintanya, tapi jongin tak menyangka ia akan dibantu oleh kyungsoo, kyungsoo memapahnya. Tolong digaris bawahi , jongin kira ia bakal ditinggal dibelakang dengan keadaan pincang-pincang.

' _mungkin ini yang dimaksud akan ada pelangi setelah hujan'_ batin jongin

"kenapa jongin datang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"Tanya baekhyun sambil membantu kyungsoo memapah jongin ke ruang tamu

"dia-" ucapan kyungsoo terpotong oleh jongin

"aku bertengkar dengan teman sma ku hyung, biasa karna wanita" jelas jongin sambil nyengir

"ah.. kau tadi berangkat pagi-pagi karna reuni ? pantas "baekhyun mengangguk lalu membantu jongin untuk duduk di sofa

.

Jongin langsung di interogasi oleh seluruh anggota dorm, yang membuat jongin malas karna dia bicara pun memerlukan energy karna lebam di wajahnya belum sembuh, tapi ada satu poin yang membuat jongin senang itu karna kyungsoo juga ikut berkumpul bersama walaupun hanya sekedar tertawa karna lawakan yang beagle line buat disela-sela menginterogasi jongin. Tapi itu suatu peningkatan yang perlu jongin catat.

.

.

Seusai makan malam jongin kembali ke kamarnya untuk instirahat karna badannya masih sedikit ngilu, jongin terduduk di kasurnya dengan perlahan lalu pintu terbuka dan ada kyungsoo disana, membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan juga handuk kecil.

Sungguh jongin merasa senang bukan main, karna kyungsoo sangat perhatian padanya. Memang sih itu mungkin karna sebagai balas budi atas kejadian tadi, tapi tak apalah yang terpenting bagi jongin saat ini adalah fakta bahwa kyungsoonya melakukan perubahan berskala kecil dalam hidupnya, yaitu memperhatikan jongin.

.

"bolehkan?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil mengangkat baskom kecil itu

Jongin mengangguk, karna sudah mendapat persetujuan dari jongin kyungsoo pun masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjongkok dihadapan jongin

"aku memberi antiseptic jadi mungkin sedikit perih hehe" kata kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan handuknya pada jongin lalu mulai menepelkannya pelan-pelan pada luka jongin.

.

Jongin sedikit berteriak saat kyungsoo mencoba mengobati luka diwajah dan di perutnya, jujur jongin ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam dibawah tanah, karna sekali lagi dia tak bisa menjaga ke manly-annya saat bersama kyungsoo. Pertama ia pingsan saat mencoba menolong kyungsoo, kedua ya ini berteriak karna lukanya terkena antiseptic yang kyungsoo berikan.

"apa sebegitu perihnya?" Tanya kyungsoo berhenti mengobati luka jongin

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk karena tak kuat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun suaranya habis karna berteriak tadi.

"tapi nanti lukanya lama sembuh kalau tak pakai ini" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil cemberut lalu mencelupkan handuk yang dipakai untuk mengobati luka jongin dengan air di baskom kecil.

"yasudah lanjutkan hyung, tapi jangan terlalu ditekan, anggap saja teriakanku yang tadi tidak ada.. kita mulai dari awal lagi " hibur jongin

"ne~ deal" jawab kyungsoo kembali girang

Kyungsoo sekarang sedang mengobati luka yang ada di bagian perut jongin dengan hati-hati supaya jongin tidak berteriak lagi seperti tadi. Ia tertawa saat jongin mencoba menghilangkan keheningan yang selalu menimpa mereka dengan joke-joke yang menurut nya lucu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya setelah makan malam, ia ingin melanjutkan bermain game memburu vampire di laptopnya, saat memegang kenop pintunya chanyeol mendengar samar-samar percakapan yang menurutnya beraroma 'sesuatu' itu.

' _seperti suara jongin dan kyungsoo'_

Lalu dia menguping percakapan mereka dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu

.

.

"uwaaa.. pelan-pelan"

"aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya sedikit pun"

"yaaa… appooo"

"mianhae.. mianhae.. aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, sungguh"

"aigoo.. palli palii aku tak kuat"

" ini sakitnya Cuma sebentar aish.. nanti kau akan merasakan enaknya"

"tapi tetap saja sakit"

Chanyeol yakin ada 'sesuatu' yang tidak beres didalam sana

' _padahal baru tadi pagi dia bilang kalau ia menyukai kyungsoo, dan dia sudah berani melakukan itu,ckck'_ batin chanyeol

Karna merasa kuping nya sudah tercemar karna mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan mereka chanyeol pun mencoba menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan mengetuk pintu dengan brutal/?

.

.

"hey, apa yang sedang kalian laku-" teriakan chanyeol terpotong saat pintu yang chanyeol coba buka itu ternyata tak terkunci

Memperlihatkan kyungsoo dan jongin menatap kearah chanyeol dengan tatapan kebingungan dan penuh Tanya

"kan" chanyeol langsung terdiam melihat mereka berdua

.

Ternyata chanyeol sudah salah focus,salahkan pemikiran mesumnya tadi. Karna malu chanyeol tertawa garing dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"ahaha.. Cuacanya dingin sekali aku jadi ingin tidur, huaaahhh dinginnya" ucap chanyeol lalu menaiki tangga menuju kasurnya sambil menahan malu

Jongin dan kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menatap satu sama lain dan mencoba menahan tawa mereka.

"jjan~ sudah beres nanti aku obati lagi .. sepertinya beberapa hari lebamnya akan hilang.."ucap kyungsoo sammbil membereskan barang yang ia pakai untuk mengobati jongin juga membantu jongin memakai kaos nya kembali

"ne.. gomawo hyung " jongin mengucapkan terimakasih pada kyungsoo sambil memakai kaos yang ia lepas tadi saat kyungsoo mengobati luka di perutnya

.

.

.

Saat kyungsoo keluar dari kamar untuk menyimpan kembali barang yang ia pakai ketempatnya, jongin mengambil buku diary nya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"chanyeol hyung.. kau sudah tidur?" panggil jongin pada chanyeol yang sedang menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut, mungkin ia masih merasa malu karna kejadian tadi.

Karna tak mendapat respon apapun dari chanyeol, jongin beranggapan kalau chanyeol memang sudah dia membuka diarynya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

.

.

 _ **Akan ada pelangi setelah hujan..**_

 _ **Mungkin peribahasa itu memang benar adanya..**_

 _ **Kyungsoo hyung menjadi sedikit perhatian padaku**_

 _ **Ku harap ini tak akan berakhir sampai disini saja**_

 _ **Ku harap akan selalu ada pelangi yang indah yang bisa kulihat**_

 _ **Karna ini merupakan start yang baik**_

 _ **Kim jongin hwaiting :D**_

.

.

Lalu jongin segera memasukkan buku diary nya ke tempat asalnya saat ia melihat kyungsoo akan masuk kekamar.

"hai hyung.. "sapa jongin basa-basi

"hmm" angguk kyungsoo

"jaljayo~" ujar jongin saat melihat kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk tidur

"hmm…"

Jongin menggerutu saat mendapat respon yang dingin dari kyungsoo.

' _aish.. apa-apaan itu, dia cepat sekali berubahnya,baru saja aku memuji akan ada pelangi sesudah dia kembali seperti kyungsoo pada umumnya ,Apa jangan –jangan sekarang waktunya hujan lagi? Lalu besok muncul pelangi lagi begitu? aih jinjja.. you make me crazy.. '_

.

.

TBC


End file.
